Night of the Wolves
by XLoneAssassinX13
Summary: A high elf named Alexander Mothril joins the Companions with even more secrets than his new friend Vilkas. Will they reveal their pasts? Will this friendship grow into something more? Will they live? Pictures of the characters will be uploaded on my page soon. For now, I guess just imagine a tall , young (mid 20s) high elf, goldish skin, red eyes, minus the really prominent b
1. Initiation to the Companions

I walked into Jorrvaskar immediately smelling ale and metal. A few heads turned my way but then turned back to the two girls fighting. I felt someone tap me. I turned,

"Who are you?" The voice was coming from a nord with long dark hair and stern face.

"Alexander Mothril," I stated, "where do I go and with whom do I speak to join the companions?"

He grinned, " Altmer in the Companions?"

I answered, " Yes ,I hope."

He stared for a moment as if deciding how to react. Then he laughed, "I am Farkas," he turned and gestured for me to follow, " you should speak with Vilkas, my brother, and Kodlak, our Harbinger."

I made a mental that he had a brother named Vilkas and then followed him down some stairs into a hallway.

He stopped, " They should be down there, " he smiled "but by the way," his smile faded, "Vilkas may not welcome new recruits so openly."

I took note of that as well then walked towards the open doorway. When I stepped in I saw an older man that I assumed to be Kodlak and an attractive man that looked quite similar to Farkas, that I assumed to be Vilkas. "Who are you?" The nord I assumed to be Vilkas asked, rather angrily.

"Alexander Mothril, " I said, "I was told to come here to speak to someone about joining the Companions." I straightened up. Vilkas seemed frustrated and Kodlak seemed unsure.

"Vilkas, go test his sword arm." Kodlak ordered not breaking eye contact with me.

"We don't have time for this whelp." Vilkas practically snarled. Farkas was right about his unapproachability.

"Vilkas," Kodlak said, "I didn't ask you."

"We don't need an elf here." He puffed.

"You said it yourself," Kodlak sighed, growing frustrated, "we have open beds."

Vilkas huffed and stood up. He walked past me and I followed. He led me up the same stairs and then outside. He drew his greatsword and took a battle-ready stance. "Take a few swings at me so I can see your form." He ordered.

I pulled out my master daedric greatsword and mocked his stance. "Are you sure?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Of course I'm damn sure whelp!" He swung at me and I easily dodged it.

"Nordic brute." I laughed, jumping out of his way.

"Damn elf!" He shouted clumsily swinging at me. Again I easily jumped out of the way. I swung one powerful and he fell to the ground panting.

"Gods," he puffed, "you've proven yourself whelp." He stated standing up.

I grinned, "So I'm in?" I asked while putting my prized sword back in its sheath.

"Not quite yet," he said looking away.

"Is there a reason you will not look at me?" I asked frowning.

"I-uhm- no." He mumbled.

"Then speak to me with honor, Nord." I ordered turning his head up to me. He jerked out if my grip and scowled at me.

"No," he said, "your no higher than Ria here, High elf."

"That does not mean you should put aside common decency to look at someone when you speak to them," I stated, frustrated. As an Altmer that grew up around the Thalmor, respect and dignity was our upmost concern. I ran away when I realized that was not my life, nor my destiny. My destiny was to travel and adventure.

"I just-" he yelled, "I just don't like looking up to you." He offered calmer. I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked angrily.

"You should have just said that," I laughed, "you Nords and your pride." I laughed again. He scowled at me.

"What made you want to join the companions?" He asked.

"So you can be friendly?" I asked sarcastically.

"Aye, you have to give me a reason for...elves." He seemed like he had some overall opinion of elves. I am to prove it wrong.

"Why is that?" I asked stepping back inside behind him.

"I-" he started, " I would rather not say."

I frowned, "It seems I am not the only one with a scarring past."

He turned to me, "Maybe we will both reveal on a later date." He grinned and winked at me. Was he flirting? No. Although Nords are to prideful to accept all forms of love, Altmer are very open to homosexuality. In fact I have bedded a few men in my life. I do not, however, prefer men. But I would be lying if I said I did not notice Vilkas stunning form. I was quite eager to see him under all that armor. Oh and the things I would do to-

"Would you like one?" He asked, snapping me out of my rather personal thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked glaring at the reddish bottle.

"Ale," he replied wiping his mouth after he had taken a rather large gulp, "don't you have ale where you come from?"

"Yes," I answered, "It does not look like this though."

I took took a swig and coughed. It was much stronger brewed in Skyrim.

"Careful, elf," he laughed, "or you'll be 'revealing' faster than you'll care to admit."

I slowed down on the ale. Although after about seven slowly drunk bottles, I was very lightheaded and it seemed like the world was spinning. I could feel myself talking but I had no idea what I was saying. I could see Farkas looking startled at something I said. And Vilkas looked shocked. "Woah..." I heard Vilkas, "...right now...lets go...here..." I could see myself rubbing all over him. He swatted me away. When we got to a more private place I lustfully kissed him, him tangling his now ungloved hands into my long hair and me pressing his groin against mine and grinding. I heard him again, "My room..." The world blurred out.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. School is stressing. I'm out of school now and ill try to update more regularly. Thanks for reading **

**Alexander: Good day, please review. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Vilkas: Oh and this is rated M for a reason -sexy look-... **

**Me: you two need to get a room. So, yep. Oh by the way that review button wants you... Click 'em... Do it...**

**~LOVE, your friendly assassin;D~**


	2. Who's In My Bed

Oh Gods my head...

I sat up in bed and rubbed my temples. I thought briefly, alright, I was drunk, and... Someone took me to bed? Did I pass out? No, that doesn't sound right. I then realized there was something causing a lot warmth next to me. I glanced down. Short brown hair, not facing me, broad shoulders. That was odd for me. I usually like the dames with a dainty figure. Ugh, mother would be very mad for me not "living up to my full Mothril name." I had only got intoxicated once before and my father beat and scolded me for slandering our family name. However, this would not be the first time I woke up with maiden in bed and no idea of her name. I also noticed my state of undress. I looked to the side of the bed and leaned to grab a pair of breeches I had probably left there after last nights... events.

"Cold..." I stopped mid grab. That was not a feminine voice. I ever so slowly straightened my back to look at who had said that. Whoever it is was still not facing me but was uncovered down to the waist now. I noticed a very muscled back and a very missing set of breasts. My eyes grew wide. Gods, no. There was a man in my bed. The bed I had so recently made my own. I wasn't sure how to go about this. He was still asleep so I figured I should leave. I silently slid out of bed and put on my breeches. Following with a shirt and the rest of my discarded armor. With my armor replaced now I quietly left. Trying to recall the night.

**AN: sorry that I waited so long then left a short chapter. I will try to upload a longer one tomorrow but I've been super busy lately. Anyways, please review...please... I'd love you forever for it. The plots kinda lost at the moment... Probably left it in my other pants. **

**~Love, Your Neighborhood Assassin~**


	3. Important

Hey I know I'm a huge butt because of this but I've kinda lost interest in this story. If you guys really want me to I'll keep it up but I need a review or two to keep it around. If I do keep it do you want the next chapter to be:

A.) Describing in detail, Vilkas and Alexander's night together.

B.) Them awkwardly and casually trying to avoid confrontation.

C.) Farkas catching them in bed together.

YOU DECIDE!;)

~Love, YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAssassin~


End file.
